I love you Rick!
by HarmoSeriesAddict
Summary: SPOILERS 5X05 ! Parce que cette idée reste bloquée dans ma tête ! Comment réagira Rick en étant innocenté? Qu'est-ce que Gates vient faire dans l'histoire ? Beckett pourra-t-elle se faire pardonner? Premier OS que j'écris, laissez une trace ;)


**Cette idée n'arrête pas de revenir depuis des jours! Je ne vois que lui derrière ce crime ^^ Mais plus important, je pense que parfois, Beckett doit réalisé ce qu'elle a à ses côtés! Et parce qu'elle ne devrait jamais douté de Castle ;-)**

**Plus que quelques heures et je vois cette épisode !  
**

* * *

Un nouvel officier arriva dans le long couloir sombre des cellules de détention provisoire du douzième precinct. Il arriva devant la seule cellule occupée en ce jeudi soir, il n'était pas loin de minuit, et Sam McKlein était épuisé. Néanmoins, ses collègues supérieurs lui avaient fait comprendre que l'homme qu'il allait sortir de là était très important pour les membres du commissariat et qu'il était hors de question de le faire attendre plus longtemps.

-Vous êtes libre monsieur Castle, dit posément l'officier désarmé face à un homme misérable et qui pourtant respirait la déception, la tristesse.

-Qui était le vrai coupable ? demanda Richard Castle en se traînant hors de la cage.

-Jerry Tyson !

Ben voyons !

Il venait de passer six nuits dans cette cellule puante, à dormir à même le sol, son dos craquant tous les deux pas qu'il faisait et tout ça à cause d'un malade mental qui voulait le faire payer d'avoir fait échouer son plan. Le pire aux yeux de l'écrivain avait été les moments passés en dehors de la cellule. Il avait été interrogé deux fois par jour depuis le jour de son arrestation. À chaque interrogation, l'écrivain avait fait la douloureuse découverte du manque total de confiance que plaçaient en lui deux de ces trois plus proches amis ! Le détective Esposito, clamant haut et fort sa loyauté, son devoir de rester fidèle à ses amis (_Semper Fidelis_), avait été le premier à croire en la culpabilité de Rick. Bien que blessé par ce manque de confiance et cette amitié perdue, la douleur la plus profonde, le poignard le plus acéré, avait été de voir le détective Beckett… _Kate_… croire dur comme fer qu'il avait une aventure avec la victime et qu'il était capable de commettre un crime aussi odieux. Depuis six mois, six mois merveilleux, il l'aimait tous les jours un peu plus, il lui prouvait cet amour, il prouvait sa fidélité, mais ce n'était pas assez !

Entrant dans l'ascenseur, le sac avec l'enveloppe contenant ses effets personnels en main, Rick se demandait comment il allait se remettre de ce coup de couteau. Comment allait-il recoudre son cœur déchirer, ses poumons lacérés et réparer ses os brisés ? Il avait tellement cru en leur histoire, tellement été heureux ces derniers mois, s'était tellement senti aimé, que la chute de son paradis le brisait plus que ses précédents divorces, plus que sa séparation d'avec Kyra et il ne s'avait pas comment respirer à nouveau…

Il sortit son Iphone 5 récupéré et composa de suite le numéro d'Alexis, son rayon de soleil, la seule avec sa mère et Ryan qui l'avaient cru.

-Papa ? sorti une voix pleine d'espoir du téléphone.

-Hey Sweetheart !

-Tu es libre ?

-Ils ont trouvé l'assassin ! Ecoute ma puce, je vais parler au capitaine, prendre un taxi et je rentre à la maison. Ne m'en veux pas, mais je préfèrerai rester seul ce soir…

-Tu es sûr ? Tu ne veux pas que je revienne pour cette nuit ?

-Etudie chérie, amuse-toi, on se voit demain…

Il sorti de l'ascenseur et son cœur se pinça quand il vit le regard de certains officiers et détectives le regardé. Soufflant un bon coup, il prit la direction des bureaux du capitaine Gates.

-Papa, tu vas bien ?

-Ne t'en fait pas ma belle, ton père est comme les chats, il retombe toujours sur ces pattes… A demain, je t'aime Pumpkin, n'oublie jamais ça !

-Moi aussi papa, je t'aime.

Les trois détectives avaient dressé la tête au son de l'ascenseur. Voir un Richard Castle arrivé, les vêtements défraichis et chiffonnés, des cernes incroyables sous les yeux, les épaules affaissées comme si elles portaient le monde, la démarche boiteuse était une scène qu'aucun n'oublierait bien qu'ils le désiraient. Ils avaient entendu la dernière phrase dite à Alexis, et ça les faisait souffrir.

Beckett s'en voulait comme jamais de le voir comme ça. Elle n'avait jamais voulu que ça arrive. Le pire était de ne pas savoir ce que ça aurait comme impact sur leur couple. La peur de le perdre lui coupait le souffle, elle l'aimait comme jamais elle n'avait aimé un homme et imaginer ne plus le voir la tuait à petit feu.

Les trois flics étaient prêts du bureau de la jeune femme et malgré eux, ils espéraient voir l'écrivain se dirigé vers eux. Ils le virent s'arrêté net en les voyants, l'expression d'un homme brisé, trahi, et tellement déçu que ses yeux brillaient de larmes retenus. Il se reprit rapidement toute de fois, portant désormais un masque de froideur.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Ryan se dirigea vers Castle, Esposito à ses pieds. Qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise quand l'écrivain les ignora royalement, bousculant Javier en se dirigeant droit vers le bureau de Gates.

-Bro, reprocha légèrement l'hispanique.

-Castle, appela Ryan en même temps.

-Ne m'appelez plus jamais Bro, détective Esposito.

Ryan, Esposito et Beckett se figèrent au ton froid qu'avait employé Castle, d'où ne perlait aucune émotion. Le vouvoiement avait stoppé leur respiration.

Ils regardèrent l'homme frappé contre la porte du bureau de leur boss, toujours présente afin de mettre au clair le discours qu'elle devra servir aux journalistes dès le lendemain pour l'erreur commise par rapport au grand écrivain.

L'interaction ne dura pas plus de dix minutes, laps de temps durant lequel Gates les regarda à plusieurs reprises… pas Castle. Ils finirent par se serrer la main, et Gates l'autorisa à quitter son bureau.

Beckett ne savait plus quoi penser. Avait-elle foiré à ce point ? Il devrait pourtant comprendre que c'est son travail, qu'elle devait l'arrêter. Les preuves étaient si fortes, comment ne pouvait-il pas voir qu'elle était pieds et poings liés ? L'avait-elle blessé si profondément qu'il ne resterait de ces quatre, presque cinq, années passés ?

Elle avait des larmes aux yeux quand elle le vit se diriger vers elle, l'air déterminé, ne sachant pas si elle devait espérer ou craindre. Elle tenta de sourire, mais n'y arriva pas.

-Castle, dit-elle, suppliante.

Il l'ignora, ne lui jeta même pas un regard. Il se contenta d'ouvrir son sachet, et d'y mettre tout ce qui lui appartenait se trouvant sur le bureau de sa muse.

Kevin et Esposito ne savait pas quoi penser non plus, sous le choc de ce coup de froid de la part d'un homme si joyeux habituellement.

-Castle, commença Ryan, pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'irait pas au Old Haunt fêter votre libération ?

Ah ce bon vieux Kevin, toujours à mettre les pieds dans le plat. Mais aujourd'hui, Esposito décida de le soutenir.

-Ouais mec, ça se fête, on se rejoint là-bas ?

-Kevin, tu es le bienvenu quand tu veux dans mon bar, j'y passerai sûrement beaucoup de temps dans les prochaines semaines, répondit Castle, un sourire sincère destiné à son ami. Mais à partir de ce soir, le Old Haunt a décidé de changer de client, et il fermera ses portes à certaines personnes, continua-t-il en regardant finalement Esposito et Beckett.

_Wow _! Le message est clair.

-Sérieusement Castle, s'énerva Javier, tu vas nous en vouloir pour combien de temps ? Avoue que les preuves étaient importantes, tu ne peux pas jouer l'enfant gâté comme ça !

-De ma vie, Esposito, commença Castle d'un ton menaçant, donnant la chair de poule, je n'ai jamais croisé tel hypocrite !

-Pardon ? s'exclamèrent les trois lieutenants.

-Qui en a voulu à Ryan de les avoir balancés à Gates alors qu'il vous sauvait la vie ? Qui prône le _Semper Fidelis _? Ou bien avez-vous tout oublié cette semaine ? Vous attendez une loyauté sans fin de la part de vos amis, mais vous ne savez pas la donner ! Alors oui _Javier ,_le ton était hargneux, tu es un hypocrite !

Il se tourna vers Ryan et lui dit :

-S'il y a une personne que je dois remercier, c'est toi Ryan. Je peux désormais croire à la phrase « c'est dans des conditions pareils qu'on sait qui sont nos amis », tu ne m'as pas lâché malgré les preuves accablantes, et je ne sais comment te remercier ! Maintenant, j'ai besoin d'un verre bien fort.

L'écrivain quitta donc l'étage de la criminelle sans un regard pour la femme qu'il aime, les larmes dévalant le long de ses joues en découvrant les dégâts causés.

Victoria Gates avait vu l'interaction, et bien qu'elle ne soit pas fan de l'écrivain, elle pouvait dire à quel point il était blessé. Elle sorti de son bureau et fut choquée de voir le détective Beckett pleuré si ouvertement.

-J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que Richard Castle a décidé de quitter l'équipe, elle se dirigea vers Beckett et lui dit de manière à ce qu'elle seule entende, qu'elle que soit votre relation, elle vaut la peine que vous vous battiez. Allez le retrouver, parlez-lui, soyez sincère, et faites le revenir !

Choquée, Beckett ouvrit la bouche face à cette remarque. Puis, face aux regards insistants de sa chef et Ryan (elle savait qu'il était au courant !) elle se leva, pris sa veste et courut dans les escaliers.

Il avait dit avoir besoin d'un verre, ça signifiait le Old Haunt. Elle sauta dans sa voiture et démarra en trombe.

Elle devait se faire pardonner, c'était vital ! Elle avait besoin de lui. Elle ne savait pas comment respirer sans lui, elle ne savait pas comment survivre sans lui mais surtout, elle ne savait pas comment être elle, heureuse, sans lui. Jamais elle n'avait senti ce besoin de quelqu'un… Comment était-ce possible d'être aussi dépendant de quelqu'un ?

Il était seul au bar, ayant renvoyé son barman chez lui. Il entamait son deuxième scotch quand il l'entendit arriver derrière lui. Son cœur se serra, mais il ne pouvait lui pardonner si vite, elle l'avait trop fait souffrir cette fois.

-S'il te plaît Rick, écoute-moi, c'est tout ce que je demande…

-Je ne peux pas t'empêcher de parler, répliqua-t-il, défaitiste, abattu.

-Je ne sais pas comment te dire à quel point je suis désolée. Je n'aurais jamais dû douter de ta culpabilité…

-Ce n'est pas ça le problème, s'énerva soudainement Rick. J'ai passé plus de quatre ans à tes côtés, à tout faire pour que tu me voies, comment peux-tu croire que je jeterai ça aux ordures après avoir la chance de t'avoir dans mes bras chaque nuit, de pouvoir te sentir contre moi ? Je n'ai jamais trompé personne ! J'ai fait des erreurs dans ma vie, mais on n'a jamais pu me reprocher l'infidélité ! Quand Meredith m'a trompé, je me suis fait la promesse solennelle de ne jamais mettre une femme dans cette situation ! Comment as-tu pu croire que je t'avais trompée ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour te prouver que je t'aime toi, personne d'autre ? Est-ce qu'un jour tu comprendras que tu peux me faire confiance entièrement, que je ne te ferai jamais souffrir intentionnellement ?

A la fin de son récit, l'écrivain pleurait ouvertement, la sensation de jeter du sel sur sa plaie ! Kate pleurait elle aussi, ne sachant pas qu'il était possible de blesser une personne comme ça… Comment avait-elle pu détruire un homme aussi magnifique, aussi confiant et aimant ?

-Mon Dieu Rick, je n'ai jamais douté de _toi _! Je sais qu'il n'y a personne d'autre en qui je peux avoir confiance que toi ! Mais comprends moi, les trois hommes en qui j'avais le plus confiance, que j'ai aimé plus que tout m'ont tous trahie ! Mon père m'a abandonné pour l'alcool et tu n'imagines pas comme j'ai eu dur de lui pardonné et de retrouvé un semblant de relation avec lui. Royce a trahi ma confiance ouvertement, m'a menti en me regardant dans les yeux et a fini assassiné avant que j'ai la chance de lui reparlé ! Et Roy, mon Dieu Roy… Il était comme un père, il m'a soutenue là où personne n'aurait osé m'aider. Je l'aimais comme un père, il était là pour moi, quelles qu'en soient les circonstances. Et apprendre qu'il était à la source de la raison du meurtre de ma mère m'a presque tuée, au sens métaphorique comme littéral du terme ! Quand les gars m'ont montré toutes ces preuves, je ne les ai pas crus, j'ai nié les faits, je leur ai dit qu'il y avait une explication parce que je te connais Castle et tu n'es pas un monstre ! Mais quand ils ont émis l'hypothèse que tu couchais avec elle et qu'ils pensaient en avoir la preuve, j'ai pris peur ! Ma confiance en moi, voilà ce que ces trois hommes ont détruit, ils ont tué ma confiance en moi par rapport aux hommes. J'ai douté et je me suis laissé entraîner par les éléments en me fermant à tous sentiments extérieurs parce que ça me brisait, me torturait. J'ai laissé le détective en moi prendre la place afin de protéger Kate. Et pour ça Castle, j'en suis désolée ! J'aurais dû savoir que tu n'étais pas comme ça ! Je t'aime Rick, je t'aime et ça m'effraye à un point inimaginable ! Je ne pensais pas un jour avoir besoin de quelqu'un comme j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie ! I love you Rick !

Rick la regardait, les yeux grands ouverts à l'instar de sa bouche. Elle lui disait enfin, à un terrible moment, mais elle lui avait dit. Se levant, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui. Elle se recula, le regardant avec ses magnifiques yeux chocolat brillant d'espoir. Il lui sourit, ce n'était pas un grand sourire, mais un sourire si sincère qu'il n'en n'était que plus magnifique. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

La douceur du baiser fit trembler ses genoux, elle dû s'accrocher à ses épaules pour se maintenir en place. Quand ils se séparèrent, il la regarda et laissa transparaître son amour pour elle, mais aussi la blessure toujours là.

-Je ne peux pas te dire que j'oublie tout, parce que c'est impossible. Je me suis senti comme un moins que rien Kate. J'avais l'impression de n'être qu'un monstre de plus dans votre salle d'interrogatoire et ça m'a blessé. Savoir que tu me pensais capable de tels actes m'a presque tué. Mais tu viens de me faire le plus beau des cadeaux en m'avouant tes sentiments, et je ne peux rester en colère contre toi car ça me blesse autant que toi… Je t'aime Kate, et je ne veux plus jamais que tu en doutes !

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa passionnément. Tout ne serait pas pardonné tout de suite, mais ils surpasseront cette épreuve ensemble. Ils avanceraient, ensemble, ils n'en étaient que plus forts !

-Meredith t'a trompé ? finit-elle par demandé lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

Il éclata de rire, l'embrassa et les conduisit à la voiture de sa compagne pour les ramener chez lui…

* * *

_Alors?_


End file.
